lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eru Ilúvatar
If Eru is supposed to be the real god how come he doesnt have the same personality as the Christian one. Well, it all depends on your own interpretation. Eru appears to be reasonably similar, but that can be of controversy. Ralnon (talk) 00:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Add more info on Eru's role in actual events in the Timeline of Arda please. I'm thinking there should be another section on this page about his impacts on Middle-earth history. You know, like how he brought back Gandalf and all that good stuff. I just don't know enough about him to even know where to start. If anyone does, I think it would be a good idea to add more. It just seems like the Creator's page should have a little more info. Echobrand 14:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) lol ima put it this way eru is the god in middle earth but it seems he isnt as powerfull as the real god of the bible he let melkor destroy the lamps with ice and fool the valar if he was powerfull he would have warned the valar of melkor's plan. :That's, like many things, open to interpretation. If hadn't let Melkor destroy the lamps, then the Valar may still have regarded him as trustworthy, causing him to commit still greater crimes, possibly even destroying Arda. (we must remember that the ice aspect was written out) Likewise, how would the Valar respond to the news? They could hardly lock Melkor up for something he hadn't done. Maybe Eru has simply followed a rather universal truth: there are times when action is required and times when it isn't.--Wyvern Rex. 11:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) i realy dont think the valar would not listen to Eru (exept Melkor) take mandos for example he is the does seemingly cruel things but its just the will of Eru if Eru said kill destroy Valinor then the valar would still do it.But i still think Eru made let melkor get away with way too much if the Noldor never came to Aman to ask the Valar to help in the war of wrath then Morgoth would be messing things up all the way to the fourth age it even says in this article and the simirilrion Eru never directly intervined with the problems with Arda. Are there any sources of his origins because it would be interisting to know where the source of all creation came from. 10:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Which form of Arda is Eru Illúvator attributed with creating? When it is said that Eru Illúvatar created Arda, is it the Arda which is seen as a single planet on which there is Middle-Earth; the Arda the continent and the Arda Solar system? Jackoshannon345 (talk) 22:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Is Eru Ilúvatar really Tolkien? Can Eru Ilúvatar possibly be seen as Tolkien? Jackoshannon345 (talk) 22:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) It's stated in this page that Eru ensured that the ring was destroyed? Is this confirmed or simply speculation? About Eru Ilúvatar Actually, he's in fact a Monotheistic Deity rather than a normal God. ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:22, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Not necessarily since the Eternal Flame or Flame Imperishable has been associated with the Holy Spirit by some commentators who think in terms of Tolkien's pious Catholicism. But I don't think Eru should be called the Christian God. How about just God, which would cover all three Abrahamic traditions. 23:39, August 9, 2019 (UTC)Phil Translation Could someone change georgian translation ერა ილუვატორი (that writing pronounces as "Era Iluvator") to ერუ ილუვატარი? TD (talk) 13:31, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Interventions It seems incorrect to state that Eru created Men during the Ages of the Trees since they awoke at the first rising of the Sun. Elves were created during the Ages of the Trees but Men during the Years of the Sun. 23:34, August 9, 2019 (UTC)Phil Illuvatar and Azathoth Middle Earth and Cthulhu Mythos, both of them are full of wisdoms. But one of them is about justice and evil, another one is about the terror of the Universe that humans can never imagine. How do you think about the duel between Illuvatar the One Almighty God and Azathoth and Blind Idiot God?